There are a number of fluid-flow, particularly liquid-flow, regulating devices for the control of the rate of flow of a gravity-fed or gravity-assisted fluid-delivery system in medical applications. Such flow-control devices and regulators are particularly useful for delivery of liquids, such as intravenous fluids or other fluids, in medical applications.
However, such known devices, while effective, are often quite complicated in construction and operation. Further, such devices are not easily and simply manufactured. Robust, high volume production of a precision dosage compensating flow control regulator has proved to be extremely challenging.
Thus, there is a constant need for an IV flow rate regulator for precision dosage of medical liquids which is simple and economical in construction, fabrication and its use.